


Summertime Before Winter Comes

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Arranged Marriage AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Companion Piece, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to Hate Doesn't Even Describe It. What happened in the past that made Steve and Natasha hate each other to the bone.</p><p>(No longer update)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Before Winter Comes

**27 years ago**

“Come on now, Steven,” Sarah said to her three year old son. “We’re already late for little Natasha’s christening.” 

Joseph picked up his son from the back seat of his Bentley. Steve whined as his father pulled a toy away from his hands.

“Daddy!” the little boy screamed and tried to get the toy back.

Sarah lowered herself down so she could inspect her son’s suit.

“Listen to Mama, Steven. When you’re inside, take this beautiful necklace to your little sister.”

“She’s my sister?” The boy looked confused as he received the necklace from this mother.

“Not your real sister but you will have to treat her like one, okay?” Steve nodded with a big smile. “She will be spending a lot of time with us in the future.”

Steve mocked a salute. “Yes, ma’am”

“Attaboy,” Sarah kissed her son’s forehead before taking his hand.

The three of them walked inside the building where the Romanovs lived. It was the second week of December and Natasha had only been home for a couple of days. The baby girl was born on the 22nd of November. Sarah had been at the hospital too because she was the one who had brought Aliana to the hospital. Her water broke during their afternoon together at the Rogers’.

They took the elevator up to the penthouse where there were almost a hundred guests, all coming bearing valuable gifts for the baby. The baby girl who would one day taking over the Romanov empire.

Ivan and Aliana greeted the Rogers with hug and kisses. Little Steve got kisses on both of his cheeks from Aliana, making the boy blush.

“Go ahead, Steve.” Sarah gently nudged her son toward the baby crib.

Steve swallowed as he walked toward the baby. The butler brought a chair for him to stand on so he could see Natasha.

Steve smiled when her saw her. “Hey, there,” he said. “I have something for you.” He showed her the beautiful necklace and the baby girl tried to reach out her hand out to catch it. 

Steve slowly put the necklace on the girl before kissing her forehead gently.

“We will grow up to be besties!” he claimed.

  
  


* * *

 

The Rogers stayed around after the party to spend time with the Romanovs. The two families were the close of the closest and they hoped that their kids would continue to carry out this good friendship in the future.

Little Steve couldn't stay away from the baby girl and he followed Aliana everywhere when she carried the infant in her arms. Joseph and Sarah smiled from afar when they saw how their son reacted to Natasha.

"If he keeps this up, one day our families might have the union we always talked about," Ivan spoke up.

"We might," Sarah agreed and took a sip of champagne.

"If it happens, it would benefit both families," Joseph spoke in accord with his wife.

"And I know Steve will treat her well," Ivan said.

Steve sat next to Aliana and giggled when little Natasha yawned and tried to catch his finger. She seemed to like his presence enough that she didn't cry the way she did when other people came near her.

“Do you want to hold her, Steve?”

“Yes”

“Okay, hold your arms together like mine…” Aliana told him before she put Natasha in Steve’s arms. “Now, be mindful of her head…” Then she put a lot of pillows around them and under Steve’s arms to help support the baby.

Steve was scared at first but then Natasha settled still in his arms. He looked at her with all the love in his eyes and Ivan couldn’t pass the opportunity to take a picture of them together. The parents discussed making an album of their kids together, and that the contents would include whatever they did together for the first time.

They thought it would be cute and Steve didn’t know what their parents had brewing a plan for them in the future. If they kept their friendship up like this forever, they could end up marrying each other. 

They were both the only heirs to their family’s fortunes. It would benefit everyone.

But three year old Steve just wanted to have someone he could play with. Of course, he had James and Sam who were the same age as him. May be a little girl’s touch would fulfill a hole in their little group.

“I can’t wait for you to grow up, Natty.” He said.

The parents turned their heads when they heard Steve singing her a song he’d learned from the nursery to the baby in his arms. Smiles widened across the parents’ face.

 

* * *

 

Steve made sure he followed his mom to the Romanov’s penthouse whenever he had time to visit little Natasha, which was at least twice a week. He was intrigued to see how much she grew from the last time he saw her, so Steve went with Sarah when she wanted to have afternoon tea with Aliana after he was done from pre-school. Steve would do his homework (drawing and coloring).

After he was done with his homework, he watched his little sister sleep. Sometimes, she woke up and he played with her, telling her stories that had happened when he was at school or how they would have fun together.

Sarah Guinness and Aliana Gorchakov had been best friends since childhood. The high society of New York City had a limited circle and everyone tended to know everyone and what they were doing. Sarah and Aliana were sent to the same school and grew up together. (Later, Steve dubbed his mother and Aliana to be the Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf of their time. Of course, Sarah laughed and playfully hit her son in his arm.)

They also went to Yale together, where they shared an apartment. While Aliana studied at the School of Art, Sarah studied in the School of Management. 

After graduation, Sarah was introduced to Joseph Rogers, the only son of the Rogers family, who owned a multi-million dollar company involved in a wide range of businesses, from agriculture to technology to finance and advertising. Sarah’s family was more of a political dynasty. Both families had so much influence in the society. Because it would be beneficial for them both, they agreed to marry each other for the sake of their families.

Joseph was a cold and ruthless businessman but a gentleman to his wife nonetheless. He loved her in his own way and it didn't take a long time for a smart woman like Sarah to know it.

Six months into their marriage, they announced the good news to their families. Sarah was pregnant and the new parents were elated to have their first child. Aliana was there when Steve was born on the Fourth of July. She jokingly called him 'the Little Patriotic baby' and automatically became Steve's godmother.

Two years after Steve was born, Aliana met Ivan Romanov, the eldest son of the Romanov family. They were the long lost descendants of the Russian Imperial house, one of very few who held that family name. The Romanov’s owned a wide range of businesses too but their main source of income was from breweries and the import/export business while Aliana’s family owned five star hotel chains. How they met was a bit different than Sarah and Joseph as they met at one of the galas and immediately fell in love at first sight.

That was when little Natasha came along.

Steve was so excited about his little sister. Especially when she was one month old and Aliana and Ivan decided to take her out for the first time. Of course Steve asked his parents to go along with the Romanovs so he could play with little Natty.

This became his thing to do every week.

Steve also met James ‘Bucky’ Barnes and Sam Wilson at pre-school and they quickly became friends. Steve didn’t hesitate to introduce them to his Natty and they were all in love with her. Bucky Barnes was the eldest son of a New York Yankee superstar while Sam was the eldest son of the prominent minister in the Upper East Side. 

They were all a part of each other’s lives, since they were kids

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to heyfrenchfreudiana for beta my work. You're the best.


End file.
